doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocklobsterfest: Red Lobster 4 with Sean Clements
"Rocklobsterfest: Red Lobster 4 with Sean Clements & Hayes Davenport" is Episode 76 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Sean Clements and Hayes Davenport. This episode was released on October 27, 2016. Synopsis For the finale of Mitch and Wiger's monthlong tour of Red Lobster, they team up with another podcasting duo: Sean Clements and Hayes Davenport, the hosts of Hollywood Handbook. The four discuss the business side of podcasting, Sean's snack related marriage proposal, and Red Lobster's worth versus New England seafood. Plus, a Tom Cruise edition of Dinner and a Movie. Nick's intro "When he fuck me good, I take his ass to Red Lobster" Those are the visceral lyrics sung by Beyoncé in "Formation," the first single from her 2016 album Lemonade, which she performed at the Super Bowl 50 halftime show. This horned-up shout-out from America's most beloved contemporary musician rocket-launched the seafood chain into the zeitgeist. Bloomberg reported that restaurant sales jumped by double digits the same week. Forced by the pressures of social media to comment, yet hamstrung by the overt sexuality of the lyric, the brand tamely tweeted in response, "Cheddar Bey Biscuits - has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" which was met with crickets. But 40 years before Queen B's profane tribute to America's biggest fish eatery, five Georgia musicians came into "formation" as a surf music act called The B-52s. Two years later, they'd make their imprint on pop culture with their breakout single about the arthropod delicacy, as frontman Fred Schneider sang in a comparatively PG verse, "we were at a party / his earlobe fell in the deep / someone reached in and grabbed it / it was a Rock Lobster." This week on Doughboys: the conclusion of RockLobsterFest, our month-long review of Red Lobster. Fork rating During Rocklobsterfest, only the guest gave a final fork rating until the final episode. Nick and Mitch were to rate each visit out of 4 tines (i.e., 1 fork), so they could add their visits (forks) together at the end of the month. However, in the second episode, Mitch changed the tine system of the previous episode to lobster claws. Then in the third episode, Nick changed it again to a scale of 1-4 ounces of melted butter. In this final visit, they rated out of 1-4 candy apples. Then in the final episode, they added them all together - with an extra bonus fork to make it equal five forks. (The math doesn't add up right on Mitch's end score, but they go with 3.125 and he agrees with that, so that's what is used here.) Overall, the five guests averaged 3.5 forks. Combined with Mitch's 3.125 and Nick's 4 overall scores, that gives Red Lobster an overall rating of 3.54. Dinner and a Movie The guest has a picnic basket. What do you sneak into the theater when you go see a movie? (This week, the film was Jack Reacher: Never Go Back, starring Tom Cruise. So the food choices are all Cruise-related.) Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #DazedandNotConfused #ImAGummy or #GumChum vs. #ChocJock #HollywoodHotel Photos (via @doughboyspod)